Remember Me
by prancerdancer
Summary: The SEQUAL to my story, Love at First Sight? Please go read that before even looking at this.
1. Prologue

**Cat Lunanoff: I'm sorry to break your feels. Prepare for just a little more breakage.**

**H J and HE: I don't know whether to feel good or bad about making you all cry. I did my job as a writer, but at the same time, I made Hyde cry!? I feel so bad now. IM SORRY, HYDE! Sorry for making you and Jekyll cry, too. You guys are my favorite readers, and I can only hope you are willing to stick around for the SEQUAL.**

**Miss Writer Girl: Good, I did my Job :) Anyways, THE TIME HAS COME. Here is the much anticipated sequal.**

**A/N: Just a quick reminder. This is a SEQUAL to my first story, Love at First Sight? If you haven't read it, PLEASE DO! This prologue contains Major spoilers to all of those who haven't read the first book. Love you all, and Thanks. I'm gonna stop blabbering and let you read the prologue. HERE WE GO!**

It had been nearly two years since there was snow in the city of Burgess. Scientists were calling it the Magic City. Jamie was calling it a disaster. He hadn't seen Jack since that day Cupid was here. The now 14 year old boy was loosing hope that he would ever see his winter friend again.

Jamie sat on his fence post, staring up into the night sky. It was still freezing, even if there wasn't snow. He snuggled into his coat and fixed his hat. The moon shone down on him, smiling as ever. The teenager looked up, pleading. Where was Jack?

"What are you doing, Jamie?" blonde curls bounced up next to him. Blue eyes were looking up to the sky as well. Amour leaned against the fence. The 19 year old nanny smiled, nudging him.

"I'm stargazing," Jamie whispered.

Amour continued to stare, "Hmmm...I see. Can you spot Orion's Belt?" She pointed to a section of the sky.

Jamie took note of what the constellation actually looked like. He hadn't known, "I've never seen Orion's Belt before."

"It's one of my favorites."

"Cool," Jamie nodded. He hopped off the fence, stumbling a bit. Amour was nannying until March, when his parents were finding new jobs. It was nearing the end of January, now. He would miss her when she leaves, "Let's go back inside before Sophie destroys something."

"Good Idea," Amour pressed Jamie forward, towards the back door of their red house. She was about to follow him inside when a delightful chill brushed up her spine. The nanny thought she heard whispering. Amour reeled around, revealing nothing but the freezing winter night. She sighed, going back inside.

**OoOoOoOoO**

North's workshop never changed. That's part of what Jack loved so much about it. All of this things that come and go from the building, it always stays the same. It's not something he can say about himself, or his fellow guardians.

The jolly man pounded a fist on his desk. The office had lost all of its decoration, Christmas just passing. North looked exasperated and annoyed, "You, Jack Frost, are going to be the death of me."

The winter spirit sat on the window sill, staring out at the frozen tundra. He touched a finger to the glass, swirling patterns of hearts and arrows appearing. Jack's blue eyes flicked over to North, "Pity."

North groaned, falling back into his chair. Snickering, Jack reached with his staff, prodding the man in his stomach, "Oh, C'mon, North. I'm just joking around."

"Well I'm not," He sat up, staring at the winter spirit, "It's been a year and a half since there has been any snow in Burgess."

Jack swallowed hard. This wasn't a first-time conversation. North has brought up the point many times, but the guardian of fun has always managed to slither out of it. He desperately searched for a way out again.

A pink, pudgy finger poked the winter spirit in the shoulder, "I know you don't want to see her, but avoiding Burgess is drawing more and more attention to yourself."

"It's not that I don't want to see her," Jack hopped up, balancing on his staff. He stared at the frost on the window. It quickly formed into a portrait of Cupid, "I want to see her more than anything. It's the fact that she can't see me. That's what's keeping me away."

North's eyes were sad, staring at Jack. The winter spirit hasn't been the same, and he never will be. To have Cupid stop believing in him. That was Jack's worst nightmare. It has come true and there's nothing the guardians can do to change it.

"I want to know why," Jack stood up. He began to pace around North's office.

The somber man gave him a look of question, "What do you mean, why, Jack?"

"Why did Manny bring her back if she wasn't going to remember us?"

North shrugged, "Maybe he didn't know."

"Oh, he knew," The winter spirit stopped," How would Manny do that of he didn't know he could? The old spirits done it before. I just want to know why."

"We may never know, Jack. But that's no reason to blame anyone. We all had some part in it. What matters now is moving on," North rested his hands on Jack shoulders.

The spirit shrugged him away, "I can't just move on. I know its been a year and a half, but I can't help it, North," Jack gave Cupid'a frost portrait one last longing look before brushing it away, "I love her. I don't want to anymore, believe me. I just can't stop."

North looked away as a tear slipped down his fellow guardians face. Jack stared up through the window at the moon, "I love Cupid more than the Sun loves the Moon, and I would give anything to have her in the sky with me again."

**A/N: Oh look, a prologue! Thus begins the quest for an amazing SEQUAL, following my previous story, Love at First Sight? (LaFS) I do hope you all enjoyed the first book so much that you've stuck around for the second. I love all of my loyal readers so much. Thank you all. **

**I hope that this can hold you down for a few days until I put the first chapter up. Until then, Enjoy waitinG. Muahahahahaha (I could be a super villain)**

**:/\: PrancerDancer**


	2. Chapter 1

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**ELLE555: Hello! It's been awhile since we've chatted. Orion, first off, was Amour's fiance before dying and becoming Cupid. He doen't have a very big roll in the sequal, except for a few things with Jack that will come later. As for our winter friend, have faith in him. He'll find a way to bring her memory back, dont worry. As for the giving up part, don't trust everything you read ;)**

**Cat Lunanoff: I apologize for the dead feels. I understand the Rick Rodrian reference (oh I was very upset). I don't think there is much of a difference being an author or a super villain. I'll just stick to the author thing...for now.**

**H J and HE: I'm sorry for all the pain and sorrow I have caused you. Soon, it will all be over, I promise. Things will get better. You three stay strong, ok? For my sake and for Amour's.**

**Sherlock2.0: I love being cheesy. I'm glad you liked LaFS and the beginning of this one. It means a lot that you stuck around.**

**Miss Writer Girl: Don't be so quick to judge Jack. I won't say much, save for the fact that you don't really know the full story of whats happened in those two years. Still, glad you enjoyed it! Hope you like this chapter as well.**

Jamie sat in front of his computer, a headset placed over his ears. Amour kept glancing at him and he knew, too. Secretly, he was still paying attention to everything she was doing. The phone began to ring, which Amour quickly picked up immediately. She had no idea why she was so nervous. Her shoulders relaxed when it was only her friend, Simon.

The nanny paced around the Bennett household, a phone pressed to her unconvincing drawl of her friend was starting to annoy her. He had been trying to convince her to go to dinner with his new girlfriend for 30 minutes now, Jamie still listening in on their conversation. If any more words of encouragement were spoken, she was going to chuck the phone at the wall.

Amour groaned as Simon continued to rabble, "C'mon, Am! We never see you anymore."

"That's because unlike you and your leechy girlfriend, I have a job," Amour squished the phone against her cheek. The blonde curls framing her face refused to go up into a hairband.

"Monica is not a leech."

The blonde sighed, "You're only sayin' that because she's already sucked out your brains. Next will be your wallet, Simon," The doorbell rang. Amour gave Jamie a quick tap on the shoulder, pointing to the front of the house. Without hesitation, the teenager jumped out of his chair. It was something to do.

Jamie's eyes widened at what he saw. Jack Frost stood in the doorway, leaning against a side railing, staff in hand. His eyes met the teen's, which were lit up like a Christmas tree, "Hey, kiddo."

"JACK," He instantly jumped on the winter spirit. The guardian spun around, flying up a little. Jamie stepped out of their hug. He gave Jack a quick look, "You have changed drastically."

The spirit looked at his clothes. Jamie hadn't seen him in awhile. His attire has changed drastically since they last met. Jack still kept the brown trousers. He liked the fit more than anything. The guardian had grown a little, though. His blue sweater no longer fit him. Instead, he swapped it out for a white t-shirt with a dark blue trench coat. A light blue scarf was wrapped around his neck. It was a new outfit to match the new Jack, he figured.

Jamie took a minute to look at it before smiling, "I like it. I'm just glad that the only thing that's changed is your clothes," The teen took note that Jacks hair or face hadn't changed much. He still kept his staff. The spirit just looked a little older, is all.

The winter spirit sucked in a breath. He felt awkward standing in the doorway with Amour in the next room. Part of him wanted to run in and wrap his arms around her. The other half wanted to run and hide. Jack didn't want to see the now blonde woman that she was. All it would do is break his heart, "Hey, Jamie, lets go for a walk. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Ok, gimme a sec," Jamie leaned into the house, hanging on the door, "Amour, I'm going out with my friend Jack."

"Does he do drugs?"

Jamie quickly shoved on a black jacket and his hat. The teen rolled his eyes, "No, he's a friend from...Church."

Amour poked her head out from around the wall. The phone was still pressed to her cheek, "You never know," Jack felt his breath catch in his throat. She was beautiful, her hair pulled up, blue eyes shining. The spirit forced himself to look away. The blonde looked around a little confused, "Where is this 'friend' of yours?"

"He's shy," Jamie shrugged, looking up at Jacks face. The guardian shrunk farther and farther into his scarf. The teen had to hold back his laughter, "He thinks you're really pretty, but he's too shy to tell you."

Jack's eyes widened, glaring at Jamie. Amour just smiled, "Aw, that's cute. Still, be sure to tell him flattery will get you nowhere. I still expect you in by 8 o'clock'clock, mister, "She glanced at the setting sun.

The teen groaned, "You're kidding."

"Fine, 7:30 it is," Amour tapped her foot. She could hear Simon yelling at her on the other end of the phone line. The nanny shrugged, "I don't want you out late. Burgess gets Pitch Black in the winter at night."

Jamie's eyes widened. He stared at Amour for a moment, then nodded, "Yup, 7:30's fine. See you then! BYE!" He quickly swung the door shut and leaned against it. Both boys waited until she was out of earshot to continue.

"Uh, Pitch Black," Jamie shuddered, "The name still gives me the creeps. I assume you got him though, right?"

Jack nodded," He turned into dream sand. We're good."

The teenager sighed, "Thank goodness."

**OoOoOoOoO**

The old friends walked for a bit. Neither of them really wanted to say anything. The silence they endured was comforting, not awkward at all. It felt good.

Jack sucked in a breath before starting a conversation, "How are you? How are your friends, Pippa and Cupcake and such?"

Jamie smiled, "I'm ok. It's hard with my parents being gone all of the time, but Soph and I are fine."

"And everyone else?"

"Cupcake moved away a few months ago," Jamie sighed, kicking a rock as they went along, "As for the rest, we all kind of drifted away when we started high school. Pippa and I are really close, despite her being a sophomore and me being a freshman. She's joined theatre and wears that scarf and hat every day."

"Seems like you two are a bit cozy, huh?" Jack nudged the teen, causing his cheeks to turn bright red.

"Moving on," Jamie cleared his throat and adjusted his hat," How are things with you? Are you and Cupid doing ok?"

The winter spirit stopped walking. He stared off into space, his face going blank and numb. Jamie looked at him worryingly. Jack just shook his head, "Something happened. Cupid isn't around anymore."

"She died, didn't she?" The teen looked up at Jack.

The guardians eyes were watering. It had been two years, and he was still crying over it. The spirit hastily wiped the tears away, "I keep on forgetting you aren't a kid anymore," Jamie didn't say anything. Instead, he hugged his best friend. There wasn't anthing to say.

After their brief chat session, Jack and Jamie walked to the park. They both sat on the swings, pushing back and forth. The two shared stories of what had happened. The winter spirit made it snow over the park, just for Jamie. They then proceeded to have a snowball fight.

"Listen, kiddo," Jack stopped, wiping the remains of a snowball off his face, "There's somthing I have to tell you before I go."

"You're leaving?" Jamie's smile faded.

"It's not forever, kiddo. I promise," The guardian of fun smiled, "Plus, it's 7:15. You'll never hear the end of it if you're late."

Jamie nodded, starting down the path that led back to his house. Jack walked next to him. The spirit tapped his staff on the ground. Swirls of ice and dust marked their trail. The teen spun with the spirals, "What was it you were gonna tell me?"

"Right," Jack nodded, "It's about Cupid."

Jamie stopped turning. He stared at Jack, "What about her?"

It was the guardians turn to dance with the swirls. He twirled a bit before stopping to reply to Jamie, "Cupid isn't technically dead. She's a human, but she just doesn't remember me, or any of the guardians. Cupid doesn't believe we exist anymore."

"Well, do you know where she is? You could convince her," Jamie stared intently at the spirit. Jack and Cupid belonged togeTher. The situation was hurting him more than the guardian was letting on.

"Yes," Jack nodded, "We know where she is. Believe it or not, you do to."

"I do?"

"What's that nanny of yours named again?" Jack stopped, changing the subject completely.

Or so Jamie thought, "Amour."

"Amour means love in French," The winter spirit looked around, "If Amour had pink hair and eyes, who would she look like?"

"Well, she would look like-" Jamie stopped mid sentence, his eyes widening, "My nanny is Cupid."

"Give the kid a metal."

"I've got to tell her!" Jamie took off running towards his house. Jack started flying behind him.

The spirit landed in front of the teenager a few steps from the front door, "Whoa, kiddo. You can't just waltz in and tell her she's the spirit of love. She'd never believe you."

"So, I'll tell her about the guardians. With you there, doing some sort of ice swirly thing. She'd believe me then!"

"Even if she did," Jack put his icy hands on Jamie's shoulders, "And there's no promise that she would, Amour would have no memory of us. To her, we would just be the guardians. That's all she would ever see us as."

The teen sighed, "She wouldn't know that you two were-?" Jack shook his head, making Jamie sigh again, "Suppose that's why is hasn't snowed, huh?"

"I just can't briNg myself to do it," The spirit ran his hands over his face, "I've tried to make it snow so much, but I just can't."

Jamie nodded, "It's ok. I'll tell Pippa and them that you were hear, oh and Soph, too," The teen smiled, hugging Jack, "I've missed you, a lot. Come and visit more, ok? And please, try to make it snow."

The guardian of fun tipped his best friends nose, "I'll try my hardest. In the meantime, have fun, ok?"

Jamie nodded. He gave Jack one final hug before slipping inside, two minutes late. Amour didn't say anything. The spirit knew she wouldn't. Sighing, Jack flew up into the air. He needed to breath. All the nostalgia was a bit too much for him.

The guardian ran his fingers through his hair. He was slowly becoming his old self. Jack found himself more and more alone. Less kids were believing in him, making him weaker. For all of his strength, The spirit couldn't make it snow in burgess. Everything was spiraling downhill.

Jack would have to figure this whole thing out himself, before he slips away to nothing, again.

**A/N: Chapter Uno! We've set the conflict, now let's GO! That's what my mind is saying right now. I'm super excited for this story. My head is buzzing with all of the little ideas I have. Oh, it's going to be so epic!**

**Enough blabbering, onto the talk!**

**Jamie now knows that his nanny is Cupid. We as the audience now know why Jack hasn't been trying the hardest to make Amour believe in him. Even if she did, she wouldn't remember him. In Jack's eyes, that's just a little worse.**

**I really hope you, as a reader, are liking Amour. I tried to give her the fun and quirky perks that Cupid had under all of her fear and sadness. If you could comment on that, that'd be nice, yes?**

**Anyway, I think I'll stop boring you now! It may be a while until the next chapter is posted. Or, it may be tomorrow. You never know with me, do you? UN-PRE-DICTABLE! (5 points to whoever can get that reference)**

**I'm thinking of doing a point system. Like, whenever I make a reference and in parentheses it says like, 5 or 10 points to whoever gets it. Once someone reaches 100 I do a request for like a oneshot or summit? I dunno, man. I'm just crazy.**

**See ya soon! (10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!) BYE BYE!**

**\(~_~)/ PrancerDancer**


	3. Chapter 2

**Review Answers!**

**Cat Lunanoff: 5 points! I'm glad someone got my villain reference :) As for you're brother, that's amazing! I wish my nave was Victor (sadly, it isn't because I'm a girl) I know where you're coming from with the angst, though. I want them to be together again sooo bad, but I can't. Stuff has to happen first. Please, bear with me, though. **

**ELLE555: Amour is pretty, I agree. She is annoyed. He just isn't listening to her advice about love...big mistake. Orion was the spirit of summer, but he died as a spirit, so he's up with Manny and Ivan. Jacks scarf is not gay! Instead of imagining Kurt, imagine Sherlock Holmes from BBC's, Sherlock.**

**Miss Writer Girl: I'm glad you like Amour. I really really like her human version. I'm also glad you like the sequel so far.**

**H J and HE: Stop being so sad! Things will get better. I can't stand seeing (well, hearing) you like this!Cheer up a bit, please. You're making me sad. :(**

**Sherlock2.0: That's exactly what I was going for, with Jack! I'm glad you caught that and that you like it. As for Jamie, there is going to be a lot more of him in this story. Amour is his nanny. I'm glad you like them :)**

There was a breeze in the Warren. It was cold. Bunnymund hated it. These were his resting months. The guardian needed groggily watched as the river flowing through the warren froze over. He already knew that Jack Frost was responsible. That bludger could find any way to annoy him. Angrily, he hopped out of his home, determined to find the winter spirit.

Bunny looked up into the sky. The norther lights danced across the empty blue abyss. He rolled his eyes. Giving the ground a quick tap, Bunny prepared to hop into the hole.

A rustling in the bushed made him jump a little. Jack Frost flew out, smiling like an idiot, "Mind if I hitch a ride?"

"I hate you," Bunny said quickly before hopping into his rabbit hole, the guardian of fun following behind.

Everyone was already at the North Pole when they arrived. Tooth gave them both a funny look as they walked in together. Bunny just rolled his eyes, Jack snickering beside him. Sandy was asleep on the ground. Elves covered in dream sand lay beside him. North was testing a toy helicopter, not noticing the last of the guardians have arrived.

Bunnymund cleared his throat loudly, causing North to look up and Sandy to jolt awake. The grumpy guardian stared at the jolly man, "What is it, North?"

North put down the toy helicopter. His gaze turned steely, "We need to talk about Cupid."

Every guardian stopped. It was a sore subject. No one ever wanted to talk about it. Everyone felt responsible for what had happened to her. All of them felt like they had let Cupid down. She should have been a guardian with them.

"What about her?" Bunny looked at the ground, more upset than most of them. Cupid was like a daughter to him. Only Jack missed her more than the Easter Bunny.

"I think we need to try and get her to remember again," North watched as all of his fellow guardians heads shot up. Jack snorted, earning him a glare from the jolly, old man, "I thought leaving the situation alone would be ok. I figured everyone would move on. Still, even I can't forget our beloved friend. We need to get her to remember."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Good luck with that."

Tooth gave him a confused look. She has already decided to go with North, "You aren't going to help."

The guardian shook his head, "Nope."

Bunny shook his head, "She would be horrified to know that you've given up."

Jack turned back to his fellow guardian. In one quick movement, he pinned the Bunny up against the wall with his staff, "Don't talk to me about what she would think."

"Jack," Tooth put a hand on the winter spirits shoulder. His eyes had started to glow. Slowly, the spirit returned to normal, his glowing eyes fading. Without a word, he released his Easter friend.

Jack dragged his staff on the ground, "I'm still not helping."

"Why," North stared at him, pleading with his eyes, "Why won't you help us?"

The winter spirit ran his finger through his hair. He let out and audible sigh, "Because I've tried."

North stood up from leaning against the wall. Sandy perked up, dream sand forming symbols over his head like crazy, "Whoa whoa whoa," Bunnymund put his hands up, stopping everyone. Jack kept his eyes on the ground, "What do you mean you've tried?"

"I've tried to get her to believe in me- in us again," The guardian of fun propped his staff up, jumping on it. His blue trench coat hung down, "For a year, I tried everything, every trick I knew to try and get her to believe in me. None of them worked," Jack looked up. Tears were forming in his eyes.

Tooth flew over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Oh, Jack."

"What would be the point, anyway?" The spirit looked up, "She wouldn't remember us. We would just be the guardians to her."

North looked at the ground, mulling over Jacks words. The guardian continued, "Ask yourself: Whats worse? Having her remember you, but not truly remember you, or having her not remember you at all? Personally, I'd go for the latter," Jack paused, looking around, "Now, if i can go, please. I have a job to do."

He didn't wait for a reply. The winter spirit took off, leaving his friends to ponder what he had said. Tooth took a moment to think before speaking up, "I'd go for the latter, too," Bunnymund nodded, along with North and Sandy. It seemed like they would never get heir lost friend back.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Pippa was walking home from school the day after Jack came back when she saw the guardian. He was sitting on a park bench, drawing spirals on the sidewalk. Quickly, the sophomore whipped out her cell phone and called Jamie Bennett. The phone was dialing as she walked over to the winter spirit.

Jack smiled, looking over at the approaching Pippa. She looked the same, just taller and a bit fuller. The teenage girl still wore her white hat, with the matching scarf. He stood up and that's when Pippa took off running, nearly dropping her phone. She jumped into him, hugging and squeezing.

In her hand, she heard Jamie answer her call, "Hello...helloooo?"

Pippa quickly broke her and Jack's hug to answer the phone, "Yes, hi. Jamie, Jack Frost is in the park! You gotta get over here right now! I'll shoot everyone a text."

"Ok, I'm on my way. Just give me 5 minutes," Jamie hung up without saying goodbye. Pippa looked up, smiling at Jack. She quick shot everyone a text telling them where to find her and Jack.

Once her fingers were done buzzing like crazy, the teenage girl gave Jack another hug, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're here! I mean, Jamie told me, but i didn't quite believe him," She paused, gasping for air, "But look at you, you're here!"

She collapsed into another hug. The inter spirit chuckled, Squeezing her shoulders tight, "Yes, I'm here. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fantastic!" Pippa sat down on the bench. Not two seconds after, her phone buzzed. She quickly looked at the message. Monty was almost there.

"That's good to hear!"The guardian sat down next to her. She had a smile that covered her whole face, it seemed. Jack just laughed.

Pippa's smile only grew, "You've changed a lot since we all last saw you."

Jack gave her a curious look, "Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

"Good thing!" Pippa replied, a little too quick, "Its a really, really good thing," Her eyes widened. Blushing a bit, she quickly looked the other way.

The winter spirit smiled, "Thanks, it's really nice to see you. I'm surprised that you still believe in me."

She looked back at him, smiling, "We all do. How could we not? That day was, by far, the best day of my life."

"It really is Jack Frost!" Monty was standing a little bit away, Jamie standing next to him. His eyes were wide, along with Jack's. The little guy wasn't so little anymore. He was tall, as a tall as the winter spirit. Monty had lost the glasses, trading them for contacts. He hair was spiked in the front. It was hard to believe he was the same kid from before. The way that he looked at Jack confirmed it, though. This was the new Monty.

Jamie nodded, "I know. He's been real busy, being a guardian and stuff. Look at how different he is!"

Jack leaned over to Pippa as Jamie and Monty ran towards them, "How old is Monty?"

"Same age as Jamie," She looked up, blushing at how close the guardian was. He was so attractive.

"You're bluffing," Jack stared at her, wide eyed. There was no way that Monty was Jamie's age.

Pippa smiled, "Nope, its the honest truth."

"Jack, we haven't seen you in forever!" Monty looked up at Jack, who was now standing. The guardian laughed at the three of them. Jamie was talking to Pippa, Monty now listening in on the side. It reminded Jack of what it was like to truly have fun. He needed a little fun.

The spirit leaned down in the midst of their teenage chaos, "What do you say to a good old fashion snow ball fight."

Pippa looked around, "There isn't any snow. There hasn't been for two years. What's up with that, anyway?"

"Long story, "Jack shrugged. It was a long story. **(30 chapters long, LOL)** The winter spirit rolled his eyes, "No snow? Do you remember who you're talking to?" Jack tapped her nose with his staff.

Pippa giggled, looking up to the sky. Jamie and Monty looked up with her. For the first time in a while, Jack felt like himself again. And for the first time in two years, it snowed in Burgess, but just enough for a snowball fight.

**A/N: Chapter 2, my friends! It's crazy, I've been writing like mad. This is the last chapter of introductory stuff, though. Next chapter, things finally get moving, I promise. Still, I hope you enjoyed this. ****It's snowed in Burgess for the first time in 2 years, guys! Yayy! There's more of it on the way, too.**

**STORY TALK NOW!**

**Ahhh, Jack! All the feels. He didn't just give up! He tried to get Amour to believe in him FOR A YEAR. (I apologize for the murder of any feels during the first part of this chapter) Now, all of the guardians are giving up, realizing she may never remember them like she used to.**

**Can I just say, I loved Pippa in RotG. Her 'No fair, Jamie Bennett,' just reminded me of, well, me. I think this is exactly how I would react to seeing Jack Frost, again. (If I had seen him as a kid) I modeled the older Monty after my friend Tanner, who reminds me of Monty to the tee. They look so much alike, not that you would know. They've seen Jack Frost again, which is really great. I don't know about the rest of their little gang, though. **

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More will be up soon. Sadly, I don't have a reference for you guys to NOT GET. (Seriously, though? Only one person got my despicable me reference? For Shame) **

**Anyhoo, I will see you all next chapter. ****Peace out! **

***^*^*^*PrancerDancer**


	4. Chapter 3

**Review answers:**

**ELLE555: Yeah, This chapter is sort of the kick start to get things moving. I'm glad you liked Pippa. She's so funny :3 I hope you like this chapter, and the way I'm going with the whole story.**

**H J and HE: I'm glad you're feeling better. Yes, Jack is easing out of the dark space he was in for awhile. He won't be in it any longer, I am pleased to tell you. As for Jack and Cupid, I don't want to reveal too much about the direction I'm going with them. I will say this: You are wrong. In some ways, you are right, but you are wrong first. This chapter doesn't really contain much relationship development for them, though.**

**Miss Writer Girl: Mo' Snow in this chapter. I'm glad you will no longer doubt Jack. We'll see if this story ends up putting that promise. I'm glad you like the older gang though. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Sherlock2.0: I apologize for the short chapter. There's just so much to cover before jumping in to the actual plot. This beginning stuff is just sort of recap and background information. Soon the actual plot starts, I promise**

**Guest: I'm sorry for making you cry, but I'm glad that you liked it. I will be awaiting the fanart :) As for Pitch Black...just read the chapter.**

**AlchemistLeigh95: Here is your much anticipated update. I accept your internet hug and apologize for the wait. This chapter isn't my best work, but I hope it will suffice. I'm glad you enjoyed my first story, and Jack and Amour/Cupid's relationship. Can't say there's too much development on THAT front in this chapter, but I hope you like it anyway.**

Jamie sat in the middle of his kitchen, quietly eating cereal at the breakfast bar. It had been a few weeks since Jack was at the house. Normally, he would be mad that the spirit hadn't visited, but Jamie could only guess what was going on at the North Pole.

The snow Jack had created melted away the day after it came. It wasn't enough to last, but Jamie was happy to have it. Seeing Jack back to his normal self was nice, even if it melted away with the snow. The teen wished he could have been there for his winter friend. Loosing Cupid must have been so hard. She was a truly wonderful spirit.

Jamie flinched when Amour walked into the room. It was awkward to him, seeing her everyday. The more he looked at her, the more Amour morphed into Cupid. They were the same person. She was meant to be Cupid, and she was meant to be with Jack.

"Guess what! It's February 14th a.k.a Valentines day a.k.a My Birthday," Amour smiled at Jamie from across the island in his kitchen.

He couldn't resist her bright smile. Jamie looked up at her and smiled back, "What do you have planned?"

"Well, Simon's got something for me, most likely," Amour shuddered at the thought. She didn't want to spend the day with Simon, "I was wondering if you kids wanted to do something."

"Sure, that sounds cool," Jamie reverted back to eating his cereal.

Amour looked out the window and sighed. She wanted it to snow again. The day that it had, her and the kids went out and built a snowman. The poor thing was a puddle now. Slowly, the nanny slid the sliding glass door open and walked out into the brisk February air.

She closed the door behind her. The Bennett's has a beautiful backyard. There was a small deck with stairs leading down into the yard. A big oak tree stood tall in the center. There was a swing set in one corner and a fire place in the other. The lot was lined with a wooden fence. Amour hopped up onto the railing, staring up into the sky. Mentally, she willed it to snow.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The city was Busy in the late morning hours. Jack was flying as fast as he could through Burgess. It was Amour's birthday today. He needed to see her. The winter spirit sped through the streets, smiling at all the children who recognized him.

When he reached Jamie's house, the guardian landed on the front step. He knocked on the door with his staff. As long as Amour didn't answer the door, he would be ok. Jack rocked back and forth on his bare feet. He was nervous, with no idea why.

A tired looking Jamie answered the door, making the spirit jump from his thoughts. His eyes lit up immediately, seeing Jack, "You're back!"

"Of course I'm back," Jack smiled, jumping into a hug with his young friend. All of his nerves dissipated for a moment.

Jamie looked up, eyeing the winter guardian, "Does this visit have anything to do with the fact that it's Amour's birthday today?"

He rubbed a hand behind his neck and shrugged, "It's Amour's birthday? I hadn't noticed," Jack touched the tip of his staff to a wooden pole on the Bennett's porch to pull his attention away from Amour. The frost spiraled into hearts and roses. He let out an audible groan. The guardian replied with his head down, "Yes, I'm here for Amour's birthday."

Jamie just rolled his eyes. He pushed the door back a little more, motioning for Jack to come in. The winter spirit looked around his house, smiling. He had only been in the teens house a few times. In those instances, he was limited to bedrooms. Now, he could see the whole thing. The Bennett's had a colorful home. All of the furniture was bright, lighting up the room.

"Nice house," Jack looked around, admiring the many paintings hanging on the walls.

Jamie just shrugged, "My mom decorates homes for a living," The teen noticed Jack shaking. The spirit looked around, nervously. Jamie tapped him on the shoulder, "Are you ok?"

"No," Jack shook his head, "I've avoided Amour for two years. It hasn't snowed heavily for two years. I'm nervous. I want this to be my gift to her, but I just can't do it. You've help me so much, kiddo. I just want to do so much more, but I just can't. She doesn't believe in me."

Jamie rolled his eyes, "You can do it, Jack. Amour doesn't have to believe in you to enjoy the snow. It's all she wants right now. All you have to do is make it snow, and she'll have the best birthday present ever. I believe you can do it. It's what you do," Jamie looked up and smiled a the the winter spirit. He just nodded.

"Jamie, who are you talking to?" Amour stepped back inside from the deck. He birthday wish had yet to come true.

"Just my friend, Jack," Jamie's eyes flicked nervously towards Jack. The guardian was frozen in anticipation. He stared at the teenager wide eyed. She wasn't going to see him. Why was Jamie saying Jack was there?

Amour rounded the corner, "Do I finally get to meet this friend of yours? Where is he?" She searched around the entire entry room. Amour looked back at Jamie, curious and confused, "Seriously, where is he? And why is it so cold in here"

Jack flinched when she stepped straight through him. He watched as Jamie's eyes fell, his spirit down. The guardian walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "I don't know what you were expecting, kiddo. She doesn't believe in me."

"Right," Jamie sighed.

His nanny whipped around, staring at him, "What?"

"Nothing," He lied, "Jack had to leave before you came in, sorry."

"Oh, I see," Amour watched as Jamie's face fell. She had no idea what was bothering him so much. It had snowed for the first time in two years. Why wasn't he happy?

The winter spirit looked outside. The light in the sky was starting to fade already. Days went by so fast. Soon Amour's birthday would be over. The guardian sighed, It was now or never. He rushed out the door that had been left open, leaving behind a curious Jamie. Not two seconds later, It began to snow.

Jamie ran to the window. Excitement filled his eyes. He quickly threw on his coat, along with Amour. Sophie came running in after them, screaming about the snow. Each of them burst outside, spinning around in the white. It fell fast, in large chunks. There was a thin layer on the ground with in minutes. As Amour and Sophie rolled around, Jamie looked up to the sky, "Nice Job, Jack."

The winter spirit looped in the air, cheering for himself. There was finally sustainable snow in Burgess. Jack flew down, back to Jamie. His eyes were sparkling with happiness. In one quick move, the guardian scooped up some snow and threw it at the teen.

Instead of hitting Jack back, Jamie turned to Amour, throwing a ball of snow. It hit her square in the nose. The look on her face sent both Jamie and Jack to the ground with laughter. After a quick second of anger, she started laughing along as well.

They all stayed outside until the sun finally dipped under the horizon. With promises of hot chocolate, Amour managed to get Sophie inside willingly. Jamie followed suit, but not before giving Jack a quick hug and a thank you. The winter spirit smiled, fixing his coat and adjusting his scarf. When all of the Bennett's were inside, including Amour, he flew off. His next destination, the north pole.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Grimm walked up the winding steps that led to the outside world. His face was contorted into a scowl. Upon reaching the top, he slowly lifted the marble cover that had held him prisoner for thousands of years. It came off with ease. The cover crashed to the ground, shattering into pieces. His old friends were growing weaker by the minute.

The heel of his black boots clicked as he walked across the marble flooring. He had updated his apparel, going for a more modern style. He wore simple black jeans with a red tee-shirt. His hair was black, and his eyes red and glowing against his pale skin.

Grimm walked up to the doors of the mausoleum. They had never been opened. It was more of an oddity in the old cemetery, rather than a grave. Ancient spirits had kept the doors shut for millenia, refusing his passage into the modern world.

Weary and cautious, Grimm pushed them open. He smiled, staring at the outside world for the first time. White powder covered everything. The spirit squinted at the night sky. It was desolate and beautiful. The moon shined bright on his face as the snow fell.

"You have kept me locked up for so long, old friend. Now, the moment is coming that you will be at your weakest. You will not keep me prisoner forever," Grimm smiled. He tried to take a step out of the mausoleum. It burnt his skin. He looked to the sky, his eyes flaring with anger, "I will see you soon, old friend. Then we will see where true power lies."

Grimm turned back. He receded back down the spiraling staircase and into his cave of darkness. Torches along the rock walls gave the place a red-ish glow. The spirit walked towards a portrait that hung on the wall. It was of him and Pitch, "Dear Brother, I will not disappoint you."

A shadow lurking in the corner sprung to life. It took the form of the nightmare king. The shadow didn't speak. Grimm turned away from it, not wanting to look at the state of his beloved younger brother. The spirits will pay for what they did to Pitch, he would make sure of it.

**A/N: Ew. I don't like this chapter. It feels so forced. Uhhg, writers block is stupid! I re-wrote this chapter 3 times, at least. Plus, I'm failing Trig, so I haven't had much time to work on it. I just had to update, so her you go. Please, bear with me. The next few chapters won't be so sucky. I know I probably said something along the lines of that yesterday, but still. Writers block does this sort of thing to you. SEQUELS ARE SO HARD TO WRITE!**

******No story talk today, guys. I'm too worn out form my case of writer's block. I will say this, however:**

** The ending gives me the creeps, and I wrote it. For all of you who thought that this was going to be a cute, romantic love story between Jack and Amour, SUCKS TO SUCKS. (I don't really mean that.) Originally, it was just going to be the relationship between Jack and Amour, but then my Brain was like, LOL NO! So yeah, now there's a villain named Grimm who was Pitch's older brother...this'll be fun.**

**Thank you for all of the support and views. They've really been flooding in, which makes me so happy. I hope you all are liking the sequel so far. I hope you like Grimm, even if he is creepy and vengeful and stuff. Anyways, catch you doods later.**

**=% PrancerDancer**


	5. Chapter 4

**Review answers!**

**H J and HE: Don't think I didn't think of that. It's going to be addressed later in the story. Just be patient. As for all of you, I'm glad you're back to your old selves. I apologize for the wait. It's good to be back, though :)**

**ELLE555: I'm glad you like Grimm, and thanks for understanding :3**

**Miss Writer Girl: I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you didn't forget about my little story. I'm glad you like it so far, though. (and I don't think you're lying)**

**Sherlock2.0: I'm working on the romance front. Still, YAY FOR A PLOT! **

**SandNinjaBunny: I'm glad and sorry for the wait.**

Amour tapped her fingers nervously on the table. Starbucks was growing busier by the second on the Sunday morning. She was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic. The blonde leaned forward, taking a sip of her vanilla frappe.

Simon was staring at her, "Are you alright?"

She just rolled her eyes. Not a day went by where Simon wasn't worried about her. He was always asking if she was ok, or how she was feeling. There was never a safe moment when it came to their friendship, in his eyes anyway, "I'm fine, now stop asking."

"It's been getting worse, I can tell."

Amour stopped. She looked straight into Simon's green eyes. He was right of course. It had been two years, and she still couldn't remember anything before her seventeenth birthday. She wasn't even sure she had parents. It bothered her immensely, not to be able to remember. She had done everything in her power to find someone, anyone that could have relations to her. Still, the only relative she found lived nearly 400 years ago. The whole search seemed pointless.

"I'll be fine," She took another sip of her coffee. Simon just rolled his eyes. Silence had begun to settle in between them.

Amour's best friend cleared his throat, "You were right, about Monica."

"Not even a week went by since I told you," She gave Simon an exasperated look. He just shrugged. Amour took another sip of her coffee and sighed, "What gave it away."

Simon's face twisted into a scowl, "I let her borrow my credit card for an online purchase for school, and she blew about 700 bucks," Her slowly let his forehead fall to rest on the table. Amour reached over from her side to pat his shoulder. Simon lifted his head up, "Lets go do something."

"Actually," Amour looked from the clock on the wall, to the light snow falling outside. It seemed to just start, "I should probably get back to the kids. Jamie can only hand Sophie for so long," She suddenly felt rushed and flustered. Something was telling her she needed to leave.

Simon put his hand on hers, "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No," Amour replied a little too quickly. She shook her head, "It's not that far. Bye, Simon," She stood up, hooking her purse on her shoulder. In two steps she was out the door and walking down the sidewalk. Something felt very wrong.

Halfway to the Bennette's, the cold air was starting getting to her. Amour wrapped her arms around herself and pulled her coat in tighter. She watched as each breath blew white vapor into the sky. A light layer of snow was starting to collect on her head and shoulders. She shook the dust off her hair and continued walking.

Shadows on the sidewalk began to shift back and forth. Amour looked up into the sky. The sun was hidden behind layers of clouds. All of these shadows had no casters. What was going on? Amour rubbed her eyes and blinked. The shadows disappeared. She let out a sigh of relief. What just happened?

The squeal of a car tires caught her attention. Amour looked to the streets. Her heart paralyzed in fear as she stared at the truck barreling towards her. She was trapped, unable to move. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. All Amour could do was stare in horror as the car came speeding towards her.

"Look out!" A voice called. Not a second after, she was tackled to the ground by someone moving at insane speeds. Amour looked up as the truck crashed onto the sidewalk, coming in a few inched for her feet. She pulled her knees up to her arms and screamed.

It took a second for Amour to realize that she was being held. Thin arms wrapped in a dark blue jacket clutched her knee's next to hers. The weight of a chin was sat on her head. She was sitting in between two legs covered with brown trousers.

Amour quickly scrambled out of the strangers arms. She looked back to see a man. He was about her age, with white hair and bright blue eyes. His jacket was dark with a scarf around his neck and brown trousers. He stared at her in what looked like disbelief, "Are you ok?"

His voice was soft, yet electrifying. It sent shivers up her spine. Amour pushed back her immediate thoughts of the man and answered his question, "Yes, I'm ok. You umm...saved my life."

"Uh, yeah," He looked confused and a little bit shocked. It was like he didn't understand how she could know that he saved her.

Amour started shaking. Between nearly being hit by a car and all of the snow falling, she was a little shaken up. The stranger immediately jumped to help her. His movements were streamline, as if he was flying. She tried to stand up.

"Don't stand," The stranger pushed on her shoulders, forcing her to sit back down. Amour looked up at him. She was starting to sway, feeling dizzy. Her savior knelt down next to her. He wrapped his thin arms around her, lifting the nanny up bridal style, "I'll carry you."

Amour didn't protest. She could feel her eyes starting to flutter. There she was in the arms of a stranger, being carried home. Was he taking her home, or back to where he lived? He didn't even know where she lived. She decided that it didn't matter. Wherever she was going, everything was going to be ok.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Jamie stared at his nanny from a chair as she slept on their couch in the front room. Jack was perched on his staff. He watched over her as if she was the most important thing in the world. The teen supposed to him, she was.

"How could she see you?" He brought the question up to his guardian friend.

Jack sighed, running his fingers through his white mess of hair, "I have no idea," They both let silence settle in between them again.

"Isn't that a good thing, though," Jamie spoke. His eyes were sparkling and he was smiling, "Amour can see you again. If we can find some way to get her to remember again..."

Jack stared down at his hands. They still felt warm from holding Amour. It had been two years since they've touched. Two years since they've held hands, or kissed. He missed it and now they could be together again.

The winter spirit felt a tear slip down his cheek, "Yeah, it's a good thing," Jamie smiled at Jack, who returned the gesture.

Amour shifted on the spot. Jack froze in place. He delicately hopped off his staff and rested it against the wall. Jamie stood up from his chair, silently cheering in delight. Was she awake? The winter spirit couldn't tell.

"Jamie?" Amour sat up, groggily staring at the teen she nannied.

Jack lit up like a Christmas tree. He was standing behind Amour, who was currently looking at Jamie. The teen looked from the guardian to her, "Amour! I'm so glad you're ok."

He dove down onto his knees next to her. He wrapped the woman in a hug, nuzzling her shoulder. She instantly wrapped her arms around him. Not a second passed before Sophie came charging in the room. The little girl joined their hug.

"I can't believe I'm ok," The kids pulled out from her hug. Amour pulled her knees from under her blanket and set her feet on the ground. Jamie and Soph listened intently. Jack leaned in to listen as well, "One minute I was walking down the street. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground in the arms of a stranger, inches from a totaled truck."

"That was Jack," Jamie replied. He stood up, staring directly at the winter spirit.

Amour shifted, but she still wasn't looking at Jack, "Who?"

"The guy who saved you," He looked down at Amour. She had the most puzzling face on. Jamie continued, "The person who saved you was my friend, Jack."

She stood up. Jack stiffened a bit, but stayed in place. After two years, he was going to face her. He was ready to be with her, even if they had to fall in love all over again. He felt prepared for anything.

Amour walked up to Jamie and placed her hands on his shoulders, "I'm sorry kiddo, but this wasn't your little friend, Jack."

"Wanna bet?" Jamie smirked and pointed over to Jack. Amour turned around, her eyes widening. The man who saved her was standing in her living room. He was one of Jamie's best friends and the guardian of fun (not that she knew that).

The nanny stumbled a bit. Jack instantly reached out to catch her. She leaned on him for support, "You're Jamie's friend Jack."

The spirit struggled to find his voice, "Yeah," The reply came out cracked and shuttery. She was so close, with her blue eyes and blonde hair. Jamie had taken off her coat earlier, revealing a plain purple shirt with a silver necklace, the pendant being a moon.

"You saved my life," Amour looked up, their blue eyes making intense contact for the first time in years. It felt so familiar, for the both of them. Jack was mesmerized by her. He had forgotten how much more stunning she was up this close.

Without another word, the two collapsed into a hug. Jamie and Sophie slowly inched out of the room, wanting to give the two some space. Jack wound his fingers around he waist. Her blonde mass of hair brushed his hands. It was soft to the touch and just as curly. He remembered everything about her.

Amour could put her finger on how familiar Jack was. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against collarbone. It felt so natural, being in his arms like that. His hands on her waist were sparks. Everything about him made the world faze away. It was just the two of them now.

"Thank you," Amour whispered into his chest.

Jack pulled her a little closer, "Anything for you," In any other situation, that comment would seem so creepy to Amour. Somehow, the comment only made her want to hug him more.

After a minute more of silent hugging, the two pulled away. Jack coughed awkwardly, whilst Amour ran her fingers through her hair. She paused when she realized that Jack was staring at her in a confused way.

"What?" She commented.

Jack stepped forward and rubbed his thumb on her cheek, "Why are you crying?"

Amour put a finger up to her cheek, "I'm crying?" She felt the wetness of her skin. Jack looked at her, concern filling his eyes. The nanny just shook it off, "In all fairness, I almost died today. I've got every right to cry."

Jack seemed relieved. He laughed it off, "Fair enough," He looked over Amour's shoulders. Jamie was standing there, a gigantic smile painted on his face. The guardian rolled his eyes, "I better go tell them, huh?"

Jamie nodded, "I wish I could see their reactions."

Amour looked between the two of them, "Whose reactions?"

The winter spirit stepped away from her a bit, "A few friend of mine, nothing to do with any of this," He quickly covered. Jamie's eyes widened a bit. The teen jumped forward and hugged Jack.

"I'll come see you as soon as I can, promise," The guardian rubbed the teenagers head. He was still a little kid to Jack. Amour smiled at the both of them. It was obvious that it was a long lasting friendship.

Jamie broke their hug and Jack went and wrapped his arms around Amour. It was just a quick thing, but it would last a lifetime in his mind, "I'll see you both later," On that note, the winter spirit stepped outside and walked away. When he was far enough from the house, Jack jumped in the air and flew.

Amour turned to Jamie, "That was the single most strangest thing that has ever happened to me."

"Don't hold your breath," The teen looked up at her and smiled, "It's probably going to get a lot stranger."

"How so?" Amour questioned the kid. He seemed to know a lot about Jack. She wanted to know everything, "What else is there to know about Jack?"

"Well for starters, His full name is Jack Frost..." Jamie trailed off into the story, from how he met Jack, to how they defeated Pitch the first time. Amour just stared at him in disbelief. Her suspicious of the teen grew the more he talked.

She was about to tune him out when another thought exploded from his mouth, "I can prove it!"

"Alright then, prove it."

Jamie ran back down the hall and into his room. From under his bed, he pulled a small brown sack that sparkled with golden dust, "Sophie, come here!" Jamie called, running back into the main room.

Amour stared at him in puzzlement, "What is that?"

"Dream sand," At that moment, his little sister came barreling into the room. She rand up to Jamie and smiled. The teen smiled as well, "Here, watch."

He took a small amount of the sand from the sack and sprinkled it over Sophie's head. She instantly fell asleep, slumping into her brothers arms. Golden rabbits and hearts started floating above her head. Jamie smiled over at Amour. Her eyes grew wide, "Oh my gosh."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Jack Frost was doing flips as he flew towards the North Pole. Amour could see him. He didn't know why, or how, but she could see him. That's all that really matters in the situation. The winter spirit was still lost in thought. He was imagining her curly hair, and the way her waist felt under his fingertips.

When he landed in North's Workshop, Jack spun around on the top of the globe. A thin layer of ice covered the entire thing, but each bright light of a child still shone through. The guardian of fun hopped down and flew around the open room, "WOOOOHOOOOO!"

"Jack?" North popped his head out of his office.

The winter spirit stopped in his track. He flew over to his jolly friend and spun around. Light snow began to fall in the workshop, "I just had possibly the best day of my life."

"That makes one of us," North replied in a strained and worrisome tone.

Jack wanted to tell north so badly that Amour could see him. The look in the jolly man's eyes silenced him. Something was very very wrong, "What is it?"

"An enemy older than time itself," North rubbed his hands over his face. Jack looked past the jolly man. Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy were all in the office. Jack slinked into the room staring at all of his friends in horror. They were all slumped on the floor, unconscious. The winter spirit looked back at North, his eyes wide and filled with panic.

"The most feared enemy in the entirety of the universe," North looked like he was about to cry, "Death."

**A/N: ALL THE EVENTS IN THIS WONDERFUL COMEBACK! Hello everyone and may I start out by saying that I'm sorry for the wait. As an author, I am trying out new thins like writing styles and topics, plus I'm working on an original story as well.**

**I'm not going to talk about this chapter. I would much rather hear your thoughts. Except, you know...CLIFF-HANGER!**

**So, until next chapter! ****Peace Off!**

**(8 PrancerDancer **


End file.
